Re-kindiling Stars
by Dadrea0903
Summary: One argument lead to two years of silence. One argument lead them, two years later, at the same concert. One on the stage. One in the crowd. The bands Heavenly Fire and Shadows have been best friends since they were six years old. Neither would miss the final concert of the other. Even if that meant facing the past and looking at the man with the golden eyes after so long. Too long


_**Hey did you hear about Sizzy?! AND Malec?! totes ship them!** Everyone had been apart of their lives since they were discovered. Both of their groups. yet, they were so blind when it came to them personally because of the flashing light of the cameras that angrily flashed their eyes with gossip and false sentiments of love between the group. The group that began as one but ended up as two. But that wasn't due to unforeseen arguments or tragedy but rather... why not? The Shadows and The Demon Towers were family regardless of their differences. yet, why did that mean that- **Hey, did you hear that Clace were spotted in the same hotel? why do we never see them together? they've known each other for so long and I know for a fact that Jace and Clary** \- Well... how can a family be so close and still have two of them so far apart? Yet, despite their differences, doesn't mean they aren't family. Doesn't mean they wont be there for each other, whether the other knows it or not. On say... a night where it could mean that that they would finally have to talk._

 **Enjoy...**

One.

Johnathon Herondale stared back at his reflection. Hair golden yet dishevelled, jeans baggy but still managed to be stuck to his thighs, shirt gone and a smirk plastered on his face. ' _The most arrogant smirk to grace this Earth if you ask me.'_ All this and yet no one ever seemed to notice the lost look that infiltrates his eyes, except her of course. _'you can't fool me Herondale. I see you.'_ And yet he can't see her, because they were too busy living there lives on tour. Two separate tours on two separate continents. Shame…

 _Knock knock_

"You know, dearest sister, there is no point in you knocking if you've already opened it and made yourself comfortable on the couch?"

Isabelle Lightwood, the tall blacked haired beauty smirked at her brother's back, confident in her surroundings. Even if it was plain white; much to her distain. Raising herself from her previous spot onto her black, eight inch, thigh high heels, Izzy replied to her adopted brother.

"and you know brother that I'll do it anyway. How else am I supposed to get your attention if you are too caught up absently staring at your reflection?"

Turning around, Jace raised his eyebrow towards the girl across from him.

"Ho-" Izzy interrupted her brother, placing her hand in the air.

"Don't answer that. I think you need to save all your _amazing_ self for your fans."

Isabelle, though sarcastic was right. They had a concert to get to, much to his displeasure as that meant he couldn't sleep for another few hours. As if on cue, Alec walked in, Izzy's drumsticks in one hand and his Twilight blue guitar in the other. Looking at the scene in front of him with Jace shirtless and Izzy with her hands on her hips, the eldest brother rolled his eyes and passed the sticks to his sister. Of course, whilst spearing a look to his shirtless band member. Turning around, Alexander made his way to the stage with his siblings following, stopping just before he was visible to the crowd.

"To our last show."

The three siblings spoke confidently, but anyone who knew them, knew… that this was hard for them but was necessary it if they wanted to take the next step in their lives. So Alec, wearing his black jeans, v-neck and converse walked on to the stage with Izzy, wearing her signature heels and bandana, leather jeans and maroon shirt, and Jace for the last time on their last show. But boy would they go out triumphant.

"SHADOW!" "SHADOW!" "SHADOW!"

And boy would it be amazing. With a smirk on each of the siblings faces, they took their places, and began.

"HELLO MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!"

-PAGEBREAK-

"Oh come on Fray! You aren't thinking straight. Going to his show?!"

Simon Lewis trailed after his little red headed friend up the street, surprisingly, with a lot of effort but not surprisingly tripping up on his shoes; much to the amusement of her brother and other best friend, casually walking behind. Despite all these years of fame, Simon was still baffled at his ability to still be clumsy when he had to endure hours of training to keep up 'the look' for his band. Granted, the only one who took training seriously was John and Magnus did yoga…

" _Their_ show Simon. Not just his. Plus, I would have thought you would like to see your girlfriend's last show."

Clarissa Fray spared a look to her lanky friend behind her. Laughing as he realised what tonight meant for Izzy and his friends. Sighing in defeat he jogged up to Clary and walked the rest of the way to the stadium with her, John and Magnus; who they all knew had a crush on Alec since he made it a point of it to his face, making Alec go bright red.

Finding their seats on the front row in the full (and annoyingly loud) stadium, Simon still looked down at his red headed friend, as she signed a brunette guys arm, with concern.

"Seriously Clare, I know the relationship you had with him was-"  
"we're here for our family Si. I know that I should be careful but we're here for all three of them. I mean, we went to their first show, seems fair that we go to their last right?"

Smiling up him, Simon could still see the anxiety in his friend of sixteen year's eyes. Finally subsiding to her wish, Simon took her shoulder and gave her a side hug as the lights began to lower and the stage began to glow.

"HELLO MADISON SQUARE GARDEN!"

Screams echoed through the stadium as the three up above bathed in the light, making them look like avenging angels. Not that the group would ever admit that, as each had to deal with the ego that belonged to Jace Herondale at one point or another…

"WE ARE SO GLAD THAT YOU MADE IT TONIGHT! AND IT'S A FULL HOUSE?!"

Again screams and whoops came from the adoring crowd with the constant hitting of Magnus on simon's arm as Alec spotted them and waved. Seriously, and Simon was the one made fun of for being a dork? Granted, he once thought it would be funny to wear a 'I Blogged Your Mum' shirt and jeans to fancy get together Izzy had forced him to attend. He hadn't dressed up since his bar mitzvah and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Dude, chill."

"TONIGHT WE'RE-"

"it's Alec. We've had sleepovers with them since we were eight."

"-GOING TO START THE NIGHT WITH-"

"plus, you're apart of a band that has played on that stage before."

"-RIBCAGE! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?!"

Again, like usual, Simon was ignored as he observed his sparkly friend who intentionally got his name wrong all the time with content. To love someone that much, he knew that. He knew that for sure both requited and well, lets not dive into that. Looking up, his eyes found her. His Isabelle; the girl who… could not look any hotter. Losing himself in the moment, Simon began screaming like the rest of the fans and waited for the songs to begin.

-PAGEBREAK-

And there she was. The red headed beauty who refused to look him in the eye as they began the show yet still was a fan to them as she looked lovingly at his siblings with that brilliant smile harbouring her face. Still supporting them on their last show despite the fact they should be on tour, preparing for their next show in England right now. Despite the fact that the last time they spoke, was two years ago when they were twenty at her birthday party when they had had that large argument.

 _ **Nothing left, now I'm feeling numb**_

 _ **And just like you, I couldn't love someone**_

 _ **There is no one, I can belong to**_

 _ **Take you out, never bring you back again, back again, back again**_

 _ **Can't recall how we lost our innocence, innocence, (innocence)**_

Fans roared at the lyrics, not realising they were false.

 _ **Nothing in the cage of my ribcage**_

 _ **Got no heart to break, like it that way**_

 _ **Nothing in the cage of my ribcage**_

 _ **Emptiness is safe, keep it that way**_

 _ **On the path never leading home**_

 _ **Cut it out from my flesh and bone**_

 _ **And I feel like, I can't see anything**_

Sure, he had no heart in his ribcage. Because she had it. She always did…


End file.
